This invention relates to sound barriers or sound attenuating walls, which may be erected outdoors. Panels used for sound barriers may reflect and/or absorb sound and are useful for protection from highway, railroad and industrial noise. Sound-insulating walls are, with increasing frequency, being built to protect residential areas from such excessive noise sources.